


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by divisionwillunite



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist!Gerard - Freeform, M/M, artschool!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divisionwillunite/pseuds/divisionwillunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need someone to lie down and just be still for a couple of hours.”<br/>“Naked.” Frank said.<br/>Gerard lifted his head from the patterns he was drawing on the duvet with his fingers, and said “Yeah, naked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta [AmazingNicola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingNicola)

“Okay, but what about ghosts and the voices in your head? What about the possessed dolls?” said Frank, gesturing wildly with his hands to prove his point. “We can’t always watch zombie movies Mikey, come on.”

They were in the basement of Mikey’s house. Even though it was December they always insisted in going down there when Frank came over, even though it was the coldest place in the whole house.

Mikey and Frank were arguing about the best kind of horror movie to watch that evening; while Gerard was desperately trying to sketch an image of a girl in soaking wet clothes emerging from a misty lake. She had died the day of her marriage, drowned by her husband. Now her spirit was waking up, ready to find him again. Gerard was not able to get the right expression on her face.

“But you love zombie movies” answered Mikey, hurt evident in his voice.

“Of course I do, but can we bring back some old fashioned psychological terror?” said Frank, with big pleading eyes. “Please?”

“Ugh whatever” said Mikey, “Gerard where is your copy of The Ring?”

Gerard lifted his head, surprised at the mention of his name “Uh in the drawer I think? With all the others?”

Mikey searched through the draw for a couple of minutes.

“Found it!” he called.

“Hey, are you going to join us?” asked Frank Gerard timidly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, yes. You’re in my room, remember?” Gerard said, he always watched movies with them.

“No, I mean, watching the film for real. Not picking up your sketchbook every five minutes to draw something” he answered. It was always like Gerard wasn’t really there with them. His mind always somewhere else and his hands always itching to hold a pencil.

“Sometimes I get inspired from the films we watch, so what?” Gerard fiddled with sketchbook, avoiding to look at Frank.

Frank didn’t answer that. He just took Gerard’s only source of mental stability, closed it, and put it away from Gerard’s reach.

“You’ll be at home for what? Two weeks? Then you’ll have to come back to New York so the least you could do is let us enjoy your company” said Frank, glancing towards Mikey when he heard him snort.

Gerard whined only a little bit but he let Frank climb next to him on the bed, not saying a single word when Mikey went to switch off the lights.

The fact was that when he was busying himself with drawings and short stories he was trying to keep his head far from the only thing he currently worrying about.

His realistic drawing teacher was a complete asshole because he gave them homework for winter break. Fucking _homework_. They had to draw a human using a model. Basically everyone in the class had to ask someone to fucking strip for them and draw them naked. During winter break. His life was a joke.

The other thing that didn’t help was that the only person who he had actually considered asking was pressed against his side, commenting about Samara’s horrible childhood.

Gerard didn’t have a lot of friends, okay? He sure couldn’t ask Ray or Bob, that would’ve been just too weird and he was 99% sure that they would laugh and say no.

But Frank, Frank might say yes. This was not related to the fact that he _wanted_ to see if his skin was as tan and smooth on his chest and his thighs as it was on his arms and his neck, honest.

Frank had always been so encouraging about Gerard’s art, telling him how he had so much talent, that he wasn’t even that mad at  him for leaving them and going to the SVA in New York.

Also, Gerard thought Frank had a wonderful body. He was short but he had just reached that age where his muscles began to define, his jaw to sharpen and all the baby chub was leaving.

As he felt Frank shifting slightly against him he noticed how his dick was starting to get more and more interested in the swirling thoughts about the younger boy next to him, and a boner would’ve been hard to explain during a horror movie.

He just tried to kill the thoughts of Frank and get into the movie, deciding he would ask Frank as soon as they were alone.

***

About two minutes after the movie ended, as Gerard was reaching under his bed for his bottle of vodka to prepare for Mikey’s normal comment of “It wasn’t that good” his mom called from upstairs, telling Mikey that Alicia was on the phone.

“Coming!” shouted Mikey, jumping from the bed and taking the steps two at a time.

Frank snorted at him and shook his head.

“Couples, right?” he said to Gerard.

Gerard took a mouthful of vodka and, ignoring the burning sensation in the back of his throat, and muttered “Yeah.”

Frank relaxed again on the bed, bringing his hands under his head and spreading his legs a little.

“Now or never” thought Gerard. So he took another sip of liquid for encouragement.

“So” he started.

Frank tilted his head towards him with a small smile, giving him his full attention.

“So” he parroted.

Gerard took a deep breath trying to keep it together and not sound insecure “I have this teacher at art school, you know? He is our figure drawing teacher and he asked us to draw someone during this winter break for a project due to the end of the holidays” he was totally giving the idea of being insecure, fuck. Frank was watching him with a frown, like he couldn’t imagine what the point of the conversation could be.

“And…and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do it? To pose for me?” Gerard concluded, taking another sip of vodka, preparing for plain refusal.

Frank sat up from his previous position, crossing his legs under him and watching Gerard with a shocked expression.

“You want _me_ to pose?” he asked, with disbelief in his voice.

“Y-yes? Just…if you want. Don’t feel obliged I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want to. It was a stupid request in the first place, I’m sorry” his cheeks were on fire and he was stuttering.

“No no, I mean I’m flattered. Are you sure you don’t want to ask Mikey or someone who can help improve your drawing?”

Gerard almost snorted at the thought of Mikey posing naked for him. Oh god he would’ve needed therapy after that. Then it hit: Frank hadn’t catch up on the naked thing.

“No um, I can’t ask Mikey. I need someone to be completely naked in the same room as me without either of us needing professional help after, to recover from the traumatic experience” he said, trying to sound like he wasn’t dying from embarrassment.

“Oh.” was his only answer.

“Yeah, sorry I wasn’t so explicit on that. I need someone to lie down and just be still for a couple of hours.”

“Naked.” Frank said.

Gerard lifted his head from the patterns he was drawing on the duvet with his fingers, and said “Yeah, naked.”

He watched Frank’s face and he noticed how there wasn’t mock or refusal in his face, but genuine surprise.

When the silence in the room started to feel too much Gerard said “It’s fine, I’ll find someo-”

“I’ll do it” Frank interrupted him.

“What?” now it was Gerard’s turn to be surprised.

“I’ll pose for you, yeah. Why not?” Frank said, watching Gerard intently

“That’s awesome uh, thank you so much?” said Gerard, staring back.

He noticed Frank’s gaze dart to his lips but before any of them could move, Mikey came back stomping in the basement and they both turned towards him like they’ve been slapped in the face.

Mikey watched them with a raised eyebrow and asked “Have I interrupted something?”

Gerard turned to get his sketchbook without saying a word and Frank coughed and reached for the bottle of vodka that was still on the mattress.

“Weird” said Mikey, frowning.

***

After Frank went home, Gerard texted him saying

_hey, the house is free tomorrow after four, you busy?_

Not even two minutes later he got a reply that said

_cool, i’m free. see you tomorrow xx_

And because Gerard was a sappy idiot, he typed

_goodnight xx_

His reply came fast as before

_goodnight gee xxx_

***

The day after Gerard was praying the gods that everyone would’ve been out of the house by four. Especially Mikey, because Frank was Mikey’s friend to begin with so him being in the house when Mikey was about to leave would be hard to explain.

Gerard had prepared everything downstairs.

Well, there wasn’t so much to prepare: he had cleaned up a bit. All the stuff usually scattered around his bed was now on the shelves. There wasn’t dirty laundry on the floor  and he also opened the little window to make the air in the room a little more breathable.

His sketchbook and the pencils he would’ve needed were already on a chair in front of his bed and the light was ideal. Gerard planned to handle this whole thing like a professional.

Frank knocked at the front door at four pm sharp and Gerard almost chocked on the coffee he was having in the kitchen.

He went to opened the door and he found Frank with his face half covered with a giant knitted scarf and mittens on his hands, shivering in the downpour that developed outside without Gerard even noticing.

“Hey” said Gerard, getting out of the way to let Frank in.

“Hi” smiled Frank, shrugging off his coat and everything, remaining in his black sweater and jeans. “My mom insisted for me to put those on” he said, indicating the red mittens.

“Oh, really?” answered Gerard with amusement in his voice “I think they look cute on you.”

“Yeah sure, fuckface. Can I have a coffee or something? I’m freezing” said Frank hugging himself to reduce the shivers.

“Sure, sorry” they went to the kitchen where he gave Frank a cup full of steaming coffee and picked up his own.

They were both silent, listening to the rain that was falling heavy against the window in the kitchen. Anticipation filled the air.

“Everything is ready downstairs, but if you’re cold I can bring everything here and do it on the couch maybe?” said Gerard, it could be really fucking cold in the basement and he didn’t want for Frank to catch pneumonia just because he needed a favor that involved him being naked.

“Nah, it’s fine don’t worry” Frank answered him with a shrug, “If it gets too much I promise I will tell you” smiling lightly and putting the now empty cup on the counter.

“Now take me to bed, Gerard” Frank said, snickering and walking towards the basement.

“That’s not funny” Gerard answered smiling at his back and following him.

When Gerard reached downstairs he almost bumped into Frank who was stood on the last step looking around the room in awe.

“Burglars?” he said, pointing at the almost clean room.

“Shut up, I just tidied up a bit.” answered Gerard.

“Aw, you did that for me?”

Gerard stuck his middle finger up at him, trying to be cool and carefree when in reality his hands were shaking and his ears were ringing.

He went to sit on the chair next to the bed, putting sketchbook and pencils on his lap. Then he watched Frank, that got closer to the bed and was eyeing it carefully like he hadn’t spent entire weekends on it already, and said “Do you want to uhm undress in the bathroom?”

Frank hesitated a moment and let out a breath. He slowly lifted his black sweater over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Gerard tried not to watch, he really tried, but he was somewhat mesmerized by Frank’s swift moves. He was distracted by the simple fact that Frank was undressing himself in front of him, because of him.

“Alright then” said Gerard, almost a whisper.

Then it was the turn of his t-shirt, and after that he was completely bare-chested. Gerard suppressed a whimper and clutched his hands in tight fists to stop them from trembling. He had to start drawing in a few minutes, Jesus fuck.

Even though Frank was not overweight or anything, he had always been a bit self conscious about his body. That was why Gerard hadn’t ever seen him without a t-shirt on, even during the boiling hot New Jersey summers, when they all had fun throwing each other buckets of ice cold water in their backyard.

Gerard was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Frank unbuckling his belt and pooling his jeans around his ankles.

He pushed them out of the way, together with his socks and shoes, and stared at Gerard for a while only in his black boxer briefs, before taking those off too.

Frank was now completely naked in front of Gerard. He had to handle this like a professional, he kept repeating himself. Like a professional.

“How do you want me?” said Frank, breaking the silence and trying not to cover his dick with his hand.

“Right, so lie down on your back” he obliged, making the bed squeak a little “now put your right hand under your head..”

“Like this?” he asked, turning his head towards Gerard

“Yeah exactly. Now bend your knee and put your left feet flat on the mattress” Gerard chose this pose so Frank’s penis wasn’t exactly visible. He felt that drawing his penis on paper would’ve been the end of him. Doing it with a random model in art school was one thing, but doing it with his friend/long time crush/ hottest boy he’d ever lied eyes on would’ve been entirely another thing.

“Perfect. Now tip a little your head back and leave your left arm along your side, with your hand relaxed” Gerard was impressed with how the light casted nicely on Frank’s smooth skin, how it washed his face and made his eyes stand out. He had to make sure to capture all that on paper.

“Alright?” asked Frank, to make sure he was doing good, exactly how Gerard asked him.

“Yeah…yeah you’re perfect- I mean, my teacher will be extra pleased with this pose, there are a lot of shadows and prospective and muscles which need to look real on paper. This is going to be a challenge”

Frank giggled and turned his face to watch him “I’m sure you’ll do a great job, Gee. I bet you’re also gonna make me prettier than what I actually am”

Gerard replied with a nervous laugh and thought “That’s impossible”

“So, try to stay as still as possible. Take deep breaths and if you fall asleep is fine, don’t worry”

Frank snorted and turned his face so he was giving his profile to Gerard.

“If you need to pee or stuff just tell me, it’s no big deal”

“Alright, you can start now if you want.” said Frank softly, relaxing more and more as the time went by.

Gerard took a huge breath and began to sketch the outline of Frank’s silhouette, the thick muscle of his thigh, his bony hips and his more pudgy waist.

He tried to catch every slight change of light between every portion of his body. The shadows around his navel and the trail of hairs that led to his pubes, the lines of his shoulders and the hollow in between his collarbones, the relaxed curve of his fingers.

Gerard had really started to appreciate his body in a non-sexual way. Sure, he was still aware that Frank’s dick was there between his thighs but in that moment it didn’t matter. He was just thinking how artistically beautiful Frank was. He was sure that his proportions were what the ancient Greeks considered as perfection.

The only thing left to complete was his face. He had already sketched the outlines, but it was still blank. Gerard stared carefully at Frank’s jaw and chin, impressing them in his memory to put them back on paper. He really wanted to angle his jaw right because his profile was seriously doing _things_ to him.

After a few tries he was quite satisfied, so he started with his nose and the perfect arch of his eyebrows. He also shadowed his temple and the column of his neck.

Then he started with his thin lips, drawing them slightly parted, and in the end he captured his eyes. Gerard was glad it was a black and white sketch because capturing the color of his eyes would’ve been absolutely impossible for him.

With some expert movements he drew Frank’s hair on the paper, how it fell on his forehead and curled around his jaw.

He checked for the last time that everything he saw in real life he saw it on paper too, he smudged with his finger some too thick lines and he was finished.

Gerard was so proud of it that, without saying a word, got up from his chair and went to sit on the edge on the bed.

Frank hadn’t noticed him moving, so he was a bit startled when he felt the bed dip under Gerard’s weight.

“Sorry” said Gerard, smiling nervously and handing his sketchbook to Frank “Look, it’s finished”

His light voice felt suddenly so loud in the silence of the room, together with the rustling of the covers as Frank lifted himself on the elbow to look the drawing.

Frank eyed it for a long moment and then lifted his head towards Gerard saying “This…this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” replied Gerard without thinking.

The next thing he knew he was cupping Frank’s jaw with one hand and lightly kissing him on the lips. As he was about to draw back and apologize, he felt Frank’s hand on the back of his neck, keeping him there.

A light surprised sound escaped his lips as Frank lowered down on the bed, bringing Gerard with him.

Frank’s lips were soft and warm, and he took some time to appreciate how perfectly they fitted against his.

Gerard’s hand shifted down to tilt Frank’s head and deepen the kiss. Frank moaned and he immediately parted his lips to let him in.

Gerard moaned too in response and felt hot all over as he smoothed his tongue against Frank’s, making him gasp.

He was half lying on Frank’s completely naked body and he felt his erection grind against his thigh.

Gerard broke the kiss and he started kissing Frank’s chin, his jaw and his neck, positioning himself on his side, making Frank whimper  for the loss of contact and warmth.

“Shhh.” Gerard whispered in his ear, as he went to kiss a soft spot under it, and then lick it. He was feeling Frank react under him, his pulse was so quick and he was breathing hard between his parted, wet lips.

Gerard shifted his hand from Frank’s neck to his chest, grazing on the skin around his nipple. His mouth came back to his lips, kissing him open mouthed and sloppily as his eyes closed in pleasure while Gerard took his time on his slender chest and waist.

His skin was as smooth as it looked, feeling it stretch and move under his touches was really doing it for Gerard. Frank bit Gerard’s bottom lip and he moaned in his mouth as his hand started to wander lower and lower. Gerard gave no attention to Frank’s dick, caressing the thin skin of his inner thigh instead. He encouraged Frank to spread his legs a little more, lifting his left leg and bringing it over his hip so he was completely open for him.

Gerard grazed at the crease where his ass and thigh met, making Frank shudder. He lifted his head up to kiss Frank. Frank tilted his head on the side to catch his breath and say “You’re such a fucking _tease_ ” rolling his hips so Gerard’s hand was finally in his crack, gently but surely teasing his hole and the skin behind his balls.

“Fuck yeah, like that” moaned Frank again, when Gerard tugged sharply at his balls, making his dick twitch.

“More, please Gerard. Please.” He murmured incoherently, gripping tightly at Gerard’s scalp.

“Look at you, so  _eager_ ” said Gerard against the skin of Frank’s throat, gripping steadily the base of his dick, making him arch against the mattress and groan loudly.

He tried to roll his hips again, to get more friction, but Gerard wasn’t letting him. He got up from Frank’s side and went lower, kneeling between his spread knees, always keeping a firm grip on his dick.

Then Gerard kissed him again, lowering himself on Frank’s torso and resting on his elbow on the side of Frank’s head.

Frank opened to him without hesitation, bringing their tongues together as their eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. Gerard started pumping Frank’s dick as he started fucking his mouth with his tongue.

As he felt Frank’s hips shifting to meet his fist, Gerard brought his lips to Frank’s ear whispering “Have you ever fingered yourself, Frankie?”

Gerard heard Frank stop breathing for a second, and watched him in his lust filled eyes until he said “Couple of times” blushing.

“Did that feel good?” asked, biting lightly at Frank’s earlobe.

Frank moaned and nodded, not having the strength to talk as Gerard’s thumb flicked over the head of his dick, smearing the precome all over his shaft.

“Can I make you feel good again?” said, as his strokes became faster and faster, jacking him off rough and good.

Gerard watched Frank tilt his head back and close his eyes, as one hand flew in his hair tugging at it. He took that as a yes.

“Don’t come yet, Frankie. Can you do that for me?” said, stopping his movements on Frank’s cock and bringing two fingers to his mouth.

“Open” said and Frank did. He opened his mouth, making Gerard fingers nice and wet, swirling his tongue between them and bobbing his head slightly. All this watching Gerard right in his eyes.

He took them out of Frank’s mouth when they were wet enough, smearing a light trail of spit on Frank’s abused lips in the process.

Gerard circled Frank’s hole with his index finger, and when he heard Frank take a deep breath and relax, started to sink it in, slowly. As he felt not sign of discomfort from Frank, he added the second one, scissoring them to open him up as much as he could.

When he hit his prostate, Frank moaned loudly and clenched around Gerard’s fingers, his dick twitching, heavy and flushed on his belly.

Gerard had to stop for a second to really look at the moaning mess under him. Frank was lying with his legs completely spread, his cheeks and neck flushed and eyes closed. His head was tilted back in pleasure and his hands itching to reach his dick.

He was just so beautiful, Gerard wanted to make him feel like that always. He wanted to mark him up, wanted to scratch his skin and bite the tender skin under his ear. He wanted Frank spread open and moaning just for him.

“ _There_ , Gee. Do that again” that was what snapped Gerard out of his train of thoughts.

He scissored his fingers again, hitting the magic spot and making Frank do the most wonderful noise.

Before Frank’s hand could reach his dick, Gerard lowered his head, licking a long and wet stripe on the underside of it, and then taking it completely in his mouth with a swift move.

“Fuck, Gerard. Jesus Christ” said Frank, as Gerard’s head started to bob up and down around Frank’s head, his tongue swirling against it tasting precome.

At the same time Gerard’s hands were still in Frank’s ass, going in and out and pressing most of the times on his prostate.

Both Frank’s hands flew to Gerard’s hair, gripping them mostly to balance himself rather than push him further.

Gerard’s mouth was hot and wet and fucking perfect. The combination of his skilled fingers and Gerard bobbing up and down was bringing Frank to the edge of fucking _madness_.

Frank moans slowly turned in sobs of pleasure, and as soon as his dick hit the back of Gerard’s throat he came without the time to give Gerard any warning.

The orgasm was so strong that his toes curled and he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head, as a relaxing sensation filled his body, leaving him completely boneless on the bed.

Gerard didn’t seem to mind that much because he kept on sucking Frank during his whole orgasm, swallowing everything with a pleased hum.

After Gerard slowly eased his fingers out of Frank, he urged Gerard up his body to bring their lips together again. He tasted himself on his tongue, bitter and dirty. Their kiss was soft and relaxed, Frank’s hand wandering on Gerard’s clothed back as they reached his ass and squeezed.

“Why are you still dressed?” slurred Frank while his tongue was busy tracing Gerard’s lips.

“I’ve been distracted” he answered, grinding on Frank’s thigh.

Frank was feeling Gerard’s erection full and ready against his thigh, he grinded down again and again, listening to his heavy breath against his ear showing that he was close.

“C’mon, come for me” he whispered, squeezing his ass again and encouraging him “I want to feel you come against me, Gee”

And that was it, Gerard was coming hard in his pants with his mouth glued to Frank’s and Frank’s hands on his lower back to keep him close.

After that Gerard slumped next to Frank, exhausted and breathing hard. Frank turned against him, burying his head in his neck and inhaling his scent. He smelled of sweat, ink and something sweet he was never able to understand.

“Goddamn it, it’s cold down here” he said with a giggle

“Hey, get under the covers, I’ll be right back” Gerard replied, trying to disentangle from Frank’s limbs

“No, where are you going?” Frank wined, he just wanted post sex cuddles and then fall asleep. That didn’t involve in any way Gerard leaving the bed.

“Remember when three minutes ago you made me come in my pants? Well I can assure you that having dried come in your underwear is not pleasant at all” said, almost tripping as his full weight was on his feet. He felt dizzy in a good way, he could’ve gotten used to have Frank naked in his bed.

Frank giggled and answered “I’ll be right here, then. Waiting for you. With no clothes on”

Gerard rolled his eyes but he hurried across the room to grab a clean pair of boxers and get himself cleaned up in the bathroom, making a mental note to thank his figure drawing teacher for the useful homework during winterbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> I have in mind a sequel, so can you guys let me know what you think about this? Thank you x


End file.
